New Orleans
by Rachelisnotabarbie
Summary: Four weeks after Stella get's pains in her stomach. Then she has to call Mac to tell him about the little issue. *Season 7 spoilers* Family/Drama/Friend ship.  I suck at summarys


_**Summary: Four weeks after Stella get's pains in her stomach. Then she has to call Mac to tell him about the little issue. *Season 7 spoilers* Family/Drama/Friend ship. (I suck at summarys)**_

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know if i'm going to continue thhis story or not :( I'm trying to figure it out. Please review! Thanks :) Hope you like it **_

_(Stella's POV)_

Four weeks ago I left the City of dreams to come here to New Orleans, I run the lab down here now. I came here not knowing anyone, It's still strange around here. It's not like any of my friend work here.

"" Cheyanna said.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Stella" I laughed.

"I'm sorry Stella, My old boss made me call her by the last name,"

"So what have you got for me?"

"I have the DNA results for the blood splatter on the wall"

"Who does it belong too?" I asked.

All of a sudden I just got a sick feeling to my stomach I put one hand on my stomach and looked at the file but then the next minute I got very bad pains and I had to sit down. The case here was pretty soild the guy was yet drunk stole a mans care, then killed a guy.

"We can get him on grand theft, and first degree muder" I rubbed my stomach

"So they are the charges?"

Cheyanna does remind me of Lindsay in the slightest bit, they come from Montana. They both seem to actually look alike it was very surprising. I slipped Lindsay one time but I don't think she quite hurd me. My stomach started to hurt even more, I've never had pains like this ever.

"Yes Cheyanna"

I just sat at my desk, These pains are so bad. After a couple of minutes they stopped, I got up and walked into the lab. Here i'm probably never going to get use to this, It was the best in New York all my best friends are still there and my love Mac.

The day before I left I did the unthinkable with him! He blurred out that he loved me, and everything led to another. I just miss Mac more than anyone at the old lab, if I could just see him one more time.

I get up to walk out of my office, everybody is working on the case no updates yet. So I'm going to finish this paper work. I have so much stress I am the only one who runs the lab at the moment, the other one is on maternity leave. So I'm all alone.

About a half-hour later I get up and walk outside my office to a pretty quite lab, there was always kidding around at the old lab. I see one of my team running down the hall.

"Stella..I'm sorry I mean or can I call you Stella?" Peyton questioned.

"You can call me Stella." I laughed.

"I have to ask you a question?" Peyton said.

Peyton had a set of quads, she also is a full-time to forget she's a single mom. She has so much work on her hands I wish I could just let her off early to be with the kids, but it wouldn't be fair to any one else.

"Shoot"

"I'm finished my work for right now. My kids are really sick can I go drop at my moms real fast?" Peyton smiled.

"Be back quick" I said.

I knew that was a horrible idea but I just had to do it. I use to do it, at the old lab. I just walked to the dna lab. When all of a sudden I got pains in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked.

I knew Tracy since I my first case, she had worked down her in the New Orleans for a very long time, it was my fifth case I had ever had and she just started working in dna lab.

"I don't know.."

I started screaming on the floor. I didn't know what was happing the pain was so bad, It felt like something was ripping out of me but there was nothing.

"CALL 911!" Tracy yelled.

After a minute or so the pain stopped and I just sat there on the floor. I didn't understand what was going on with me. I never have felt that pain not even with my period. Those pains hurt like hell, I'm okay now.

"I'm fine Tracy!"

"No your going to the hospital"

"Fine.." I said.

About then minutes later the ambulance arrives, I get in and they take me to the hospital at least Tracy came along with me. I hate riding alone in these things, they suck. They wheeled me into the emergency room.

"The doctor will be here in one second" EMT said.

I sit back on just breathe for a minute, thinking of what could be wrong with me. There was nothing that I could think of that would be wrong with me cause I don't know what could be. I look over at the doctor walking to me.

"? It says you have had pains in your stomach?" He asked

"That's correct"

"Well i'm just going to feel on your stomach, if that's okay?"

"Yes that's fine"

The doctor started to feel around all of a sudden he got a worried face on his face, I just looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"You seem to have a lot of pressure in your stomach" He said.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We are just going to do a quick ultra sound on you"

The doctor put the gel on my stomach, it was so cold. I just sat there and looked the the screen. The doctor looked at me in a very worried way.

" your about four weeks pregnant but there is something wrong"

"What!" I said in shock.

"See that's your baby but if you can see the baby's cord has grown on the lowest part of the uterus it's call placenta previa. It causes you to bleed"

"Am I going to get through this?" I asked.

"Yes but at the moment you are very high risk. I would sit down everyonce in a while. Drink as much fluids. I'm actually going to get you a picture" the doctor walked away.

"Taylor?" Tracy asked.

"What do you mean"

"It's Mac's baby isn't it Stella?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell him this?" I questioned.

"You just tell him"

_A while later..._

Finally I get realeased from the hospital, I had Cheyanna come pick me up. I'm not going to tell her about this, it will come out to be a very uncomforable conversation that i'm not ready to have.

"That's for dropping me off Cheyanna" I said

"Your welcome" She said.

I walked up to my apartment, things are going to change now. I just wish that I could tell him the truth, but there is no way that I could. If I keep this a secret I will have to raise this baby on my own. If I tell Mac he is going to want to come down here a ruin everything he has worked for. They are the only two things that I could think of, now just to decide.

I sat up against the wall and slid down. Why am I crying? Well let me think i'm single, pregnant, my boyfriend lives a long while away from me. For most women this is a happy thing, for me this is the worst thing in the world! I hope that I can deicde before this baby is born

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie... I can't tell you what I really is I can only tell you what it feels like but right now it's a steal knife in my wind pipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight" My phone rings.

I rush to pick it up and I look at it, it's Mac.

"Hello" I ask as I pick up the phone.

"Hey Stella. How are you?" Mac asked.

"I'm good? I guess?"

"You don't sound to happy" Mac lauged.

"Well there's things that i'm worried about" I sighed

"What are those things Stella? You know you can tell me anything"

"I could tell you but then you would want to leave New York and come here to help me and I don't want you to ruin everything that you have worked for"

"Stella please tell me!" Mac said

"I just want you to promise me that you won't drop everything to come down here..." I said

"I can't promise you that"

"I will just tell you anyway! Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes i'm ready"

"I...I'm...I'm pregnant" I said.

"What? How many weeks are you?" Mac questioned.

"Four weeks.." I sighed.

"Stella, I am coming down there"

"No Mac! No! You have everything that someone could wish for down in New york"

"No I don't" He said

"Then what don't you have?"

"You" Mac said.

"Mac.. please! Please don't come down here!"

"I am coming down there Stella!"

"Fine!" I yelled, "But there's no reason for it!"

"Yes there is"

"Then what the hell would that be for?" I questioned.

"Because I still love you"

"Well... I love you too.."

-What do you think? I don't know if I should continue it or not.. still debating :D


End file.
